


Breaking point

by SakiaIshida



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Multi, dubcon, koutaGangbangsorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaIshida/pseuds/SakiaIshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker take on what would happen if Yggdrasil caught Kouta again.</p><p>After all, such a powerful weapon cannot be allowed to run amok.</p><p>Spoilers up to the latest episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Smexy times *raises eyebrows*

Kouta squirmed as he finally woke up. The metal chains that held him in place clattered loudly in the cell that he was trapped in. He was definitely more powerful now as a rider. However, as a human, he was still powerless. In a city ruled by your enemy, it was so easy, just so easy to get caught. He knows just where he is. He had once stayed in this cell, albeit a tad brighter as he wasn't chained up and blindfolded. At least he was somewhat clear of his surroundings. He was sitting on the exact same bed in that cell. 

He knows that he would be unable to escape as easily as he did the last time. He still held on to some hope that he would find a way out and sucker punch whoever that has trapped him in this dark hellhole though. 

At first, he thought it was that melon rider. But the leader of Yggdrasil would never stoop so low. He had pride. That was something Kouta knew at least. That rider would rather kill him than trap him like a rat to be observed. 

There was one however. One that he knew would take pride in this. 

"SENGOKU RYOMA. LET ME OUT NOW." 

"Tsk tsk, what impatience. But you aren't as stupid as what some people say you are. You got it right on the first try!" 

"I HAVE NO TIME TO PLAY YOUR SILLY GAMES."

"Oh. But I do. And you interest me. How do you get so much power? So much...." Ryoma traced his hands down Kouta's cheek, informing Kouta how close he was to the individual. 

Kouta turned around and tried to kick in the general area that he thought Ryoma was in. Swift and calculated moves parried his attack and finally grabbed his leg, yanking them down in a vice-like grip . Kouta cursed. He had forgotten that this scientist is more than just a researcher, he was the duke and in his current state, definitely has the upper hand in combat. 

"LET GO." 

"Nope. Not happening." 

Kouta was mad. Nothing Sengoku Ryoma did made sense to him. It is as though the elder just wanted to tease him, to play with him. Ryoma should know by now how his powers work (after all the sengoku driver was still tracked by him). In fact more than Kouta knew himself. All Kouta knew was how to use it. Not the mechanics behind it. 

"LET GO. OTHERWISE I AM GOING TO KICK YOU AGAIN."

"Well I'll just have to prevent that, don't I? And keep you quiet at the same time. What a troublesome....pet. I guess I just have to..." 

Kouta let out a shout when Ryoma tugged his captured leg causing him to be in a sprawl on the bed, and he could distinctly feel Ryoma leaning over him. However what came next made him freeze on the spot. 

"mhrrmph...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING." Kouta shouted after he managed to escape by biting whatever just tried to invade his mouth. 

"Sampling the goods." Ryoma smirked, as he straddled a now frantically trashing Kouta on the bed. "Well, my boss said that I could do anything to learn about your powers. Besides, your powers do attract me quite a bit. All that unexpected data really does make a researcher's blood boil." 

"You...You..What did you do to me." Kouta panted. He didn't tire that easily. Something was wrong.

"Well, I took the liberty to take some...samples before you wake up. So I think you'll still be kind of light headed for a while." 

"Whaa….did you do." 

"Nothing much, some blood maybe. Here and there. I could REALLY do with a sample of your reproductive fluids though. And I was given all rights to you so..." 

"Don't YOU..DARE..No." Kouta struggled more, but he knew that it was hard for him to escape the scientist's grip. 

"Seriously.Just stop fighting. I can make it enjoyable for you, you know. I know for one, you are quite okay with both men and women. Think of someone you like maybe." 

"How? Wait. Do I even want to know?" Kouta sighed. 

"I do watch all my goods very closely." came the reply.

"Pervert." 

"Not as much as you moaning Kaito's name. You are pretty flexible. Maybe I should ask you to do what you did in Baron's kitchen that night." 

"In your dreams. I bet you can't even get me interested." Kouta challenged. Maybe he can persuade the other to stop pursuing this craziness any further. 

"A challenge huh." Ryoma mused. "One that I'll gladly accept." Still straddling the younger individual, Ryoma fiddled with Kouta's shirt, tugging it out from his jeans. Moving downwards, he stoked the semi-hard bulge, coaxing it for a moment, before unzipping the pants fully, allowing a gush of cold air to brush across the exposed area of his crotch. Tugging off the underwear and tracing the orange rider's rod slightly, he grinned as he moved his body downwards, never letting go of the pressure on kouta's legs. It won't do any good to get kicked in the shins now. 

Kouta hitched a breath. He knew he wasn't the best at controlling himself. But he would not let him win. Not that easily. This was a game to Ryoma and Kouta was not willing to lose.

But the odds are stacked in this game. Kouta never was given a chance to win.

And Ryoma knew all the pleasure spots for a healthy male body, and was good at exploiting it.

"No..Please..No...not." Kouta muttered as Ryoma attacked him with waves and waves of pleasure, licking and sucking, the now already hard member of Kazuraba Kouta. Ryoma nibbled at the tip slightly, smirking as he clutched the base in a precise motion that prevented the other from cumming. 

"Now my dear experiment, do you give? If you do I'll let you release yourself." 

"I..mhpphhh never. I..oh god..hhahhhh."

"Do you need more stimulus?" Ryoma hummed as he popped it into his mouth and dragged his tongue languidly along the head. 

"Gods no..Sengoku..no..please.." 

"Call me Ryoma. It sounds better, and I love to be closer with my toys anyway."

"Ryoma...Ryomaa please...no. more." 

"So much better. I do love well behaved toys like you. The others was getting kind of rowdy anyway." Ryoma let go of his vice grip and pumped him to completion. 

"Ah!!" Kouta arched his back as he spurted out, white streams coating the sides of his thighs. Ryoma chuckled and ran his fingers across it, bringing some to his lips.

"Sweet. The other was just tangy but befitting to his fruit. But you should know better, after all you tasted it probably more times than I had." 

Kouta froze in shock. He had not cried during the entire exchange but tears could not stop streaming down his face now. What did Kaito had to give up in order to move up in power? 

Ryoma smiled and grabbed Kouta's tear-stricken face. He leaned forward and licked off some of his tears. 

"Sweet and salty. I think I can get addicted to this taste. You are definitely the most interesting individual I have ever seen." 

Ryoma stood up, and left Kouta on the bed. "Bye bye. I'll see you soon I guess. My wonderful toy. I'll have fun playing with you yet." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days since Kouta was trapped in this place. Several things he had done here that he does not want to speak of ever when he gets out of here. Ryoma does know how to play, and play that he does. At times, he tunes off, he doesn't feel. Ryoma gets pretty happy once he had his fill. 

There was no skinship, just interactions. Ryoma plays, he records the data and leaves. Ryoma never shows arousal in front of him. Not even a hint of weakness in his emotions.

Not until now. 

"Hmm, well I think today's experiment might be slightly different. Well. Takatora wants to come here to see how I have been progressing with you but seriously, I don't care about what he thinks." 

"Takatora?" 

Ryoma hesitated. Kouta could feel it, this “Takatora” was something Ryoma...feared? No, more like considered. Kouta knew who this “Takatora” was. "Your boss. The melon rider. What does he want from me?" 

"Do you know who he is?" 

Kouta shook his head.

"Kureshima Takatora." Ryoma enunciated and paused. He was looking for any sign of recognition. That Kouta would finally draw the links how he got here in the first place. 

Kouta just shook his head. He knew about Yggdrasil definitely but this Takatora guy was still an enigma despite knowing his name. 

Ryoma sighed, it looks like Takatora's plan might succeed after all. He hates it when his toy gets broken though. However, the boss does have a higher priority the selections of toys. 

"So what does that bastard want? Does he want to play with me too? You are all sick bastards." 

"Beware, I may play with you. But Takatora breaks what he has. He always does." Ryoma smirked. "I am good solid proof of that. If you don't give up, you'll be his. Somehow."

"It isn't all that bad, really. Quite challenging. I do keep trying my best to entertain him though." Ryoma mused. "Maybe one day I'll win. Then he gets to be MY play thing."

Kouta shuddered. These two adults were mental. If this is what it means to be an adult, he rather stay how he was now. 

“Ryoma. Is he ready to talk?” A dark impressive aura. Kouta could feel Takatora’s presence before he talked. He felt exactly the same fear when he first saw the melon rider. He wanted to to shrink into a corner and hide. He was helpless now. Just like that time. 

“Takatora~~ You know he says nothing about what we want to know. I don’t think he really knows much.” 

“But he shouldn’t be as dumb as to not know who is supplying him with the upgrades.” Leaning down towards Kouta he grabbed the remaining shreds of cloth still hanging on the boy. “Tell me who has been going against me.” 

Kouta was afraid, but he was also angry. And that anger now superseded his fear. However, he was also not very bright when he is angry. 

“No one. Why. Can’t I do it myself?” Kouta retorted. 

The grip loosen. A short bark of laughter tumbled from Takatora’s lips. 

“You? A mere child? Don’t make me laugh. You are worthless. Replaceable.” Takatora growled as he manhandled Kouta nearer to him. Takatora whispered into the other’s ear. “Do you think that you are unique? That you are chosen to use these? That you chose these powers? They were given to you. Maybe it was because, you were just available then. Don’t think it is your right.”

“Another person might do an even better job that you can. Holding the information doesn’t make YOU powerful, it makes the one controlling you powerful instead. You are a tool. Not a fighter.” 

“At least I am not YOUR tool.” 

Takatora smirked. “Are you sure? I could. Make you mine that is. I know how.” 

“Fucking me isn’t going to make me turn to you.” 

“Isn’t it not? Should we give it a try?” Takatora hissed, biting sharply on Kouta’s ear. Kouta cursed and tried to retaliate but Takatora had already pinned him down to the bed. Comparatively, Takatora was already stronger and the many days of exhaustion due to what Ryoma did not help. Takatora fingered Kouta’s entrance lightly, and sighed. “Ryoma...sometimes you do go overboard.” 

Ryoma shrugged as he looked on. “I did what I needed to. Besides, I am sure he’ll be able to take more this way.” Takatora raised an eyebrow. Ryoma smirked. Takatora sighed. 

“Didn’t you take him already?” 

“Nope. I had to wait for boss to make the decisions, don’t I?” Ryoma answered, voice cloyingly sweet. Takatora growled. He knew Ryoma was just teasing him. 

“Not that you listen to me. You want something else. I haven’t given it to you in a long time now, haven’t I?” 

Ryoma shooked his head. Takatora sighed, and jabbed his finger deeper, hitting Kouta’s prostate. Kouta jerked in shock. Takatora removed his fingers and smiled. “Well, I would rather you prepare him for me. And you would like to have a turn too right?” 

“Takatora, you are being highly generous today.” 

Kouta growled. “I am not your plaything. Besides, if both of you stalk me so much, you should know who it is.” 

“Sadly, all data on that has been corrupted somehow. Won’t you tell us though?”

Kouta gritted his teeth. No. He won’t. It was the only thing he held above them. And he wasn’t going to give in. 

“He won’t. But let him hold on to his silly games. I can control a tool with _a loose end._ You are one yourself.” 

Ryoma mock bowed at Takatora for the compliment. Spooning Kouta into his lap, he resumed what he usually did for the past few days, stretching and using his fingers and twisting wrists actions to tease. 

Takatora climbed off the bed and removed his jacket, underwear and pants, leaving his shirt just slightly unbuttoned. Folding the rest of his clothes at one side. He looked on amused as Kouta turned into a quivering mess in Ryoma’s hands. 

“Ryoma.” Ryoma nodded and stopped what he was doing. Shoving Kouta off his lap, he maneuvered the blind boy and himself until he was face deep in Kouta’ upper thighs. Licking what he had be tasting the past few days on end, he nibbled and tugged on the hard meat. Takatora reached out and tugged lightly at Ryoma’s, stroking it in tandem to what the other was doing to Kouta’s. Ryoma moaned, taking Kouta deeper into his mouth and spreading himself wider to let Takatora’s hand have more access. 

The double stimulus from Ryoma’s moans and licks proved to be too much for Kouta and he released into the professor’s mouth. Ryoma smirked as swallowed. There would be still more samples to come. This could be wasted. However, the pressing problem now was his and Takatora’s erection. He looked on quizzically, waiting for Takatora's commands on what to do next.

“Hmm the back isn’t my most favourite position I do have to say.” Takatora mused. “Ryoma.” He ordered. 

“Well, I think a young healthy boy like you should be able to please us both.” Leaning in and hitching the now exhausted Kouta on his lap. “At the same time.” 

Ryoma held Kouta’s legs apart and adjusted it so that Takatora would be able to enter in one fluid stroke. Kouta moaned as he was quickly filled by Takatora’s thick hot rod. His eyes widen as he felt another pressure near his rear. “N..no..” He stuttered but he was too weak to protest. Ryoma pressed himself bit by bit into Kouta, filling him and stretching him far wider than anything he had done prior. “Ahhnnh.” the professor let out a small whine at how tight it felt now, brushing against Takatora’s cock in the same caven. Takatora nibbled at Kouta’s neck, fisting the younger boy’s member as he waited for the lemon rider to settle in. Kouta thrashed and screamed as he was pushed to his limits. 

After what seem like eons, Ryoma let out a sigh and jerked his hips forward, fully embedding himself inside. Kouta had lost most of his voice by then. All he could make were tiny moaning and mewling noises as the two adults pumped themselves in and out in a frantic rhythm. Kouta was slowly getting hard even after he had already cummed once before. 

“..Stop..no..it is too much..no don’t stop..ahh.” Kouta weakly protested. “I...can’t. I..Ahhh!” Kouta ejacuated for the second time. Takatora grunted and followed after, pumping his seed into Kouta’s ass. Ryoma smirked at the sight before him and too, followed suit. 

Pulling out gently, Ryoma started cleaning up as much as he could for all of them, he didn’t want contaminated samples after all. Takatora sighed and pulled out too, leaving Kouta curled up on the bed. 

“I am pretty sure, this makes you a rather useful tool.”

“I…..am….no..not..” 

“Yes you are. A tool gets used, then abandoned. You do know why it was so easy to tail you and capture you right? Besides the fact that we have your data. How do you think get it so detailed?” Takatora queried. 

_Static._

Muffled, distorted voices came from a recorder.

“I...will help you stop Kouta, nii-san.” _That voice._ “After all, he trusts me.”

"I will win, you'll see." Takatora mused, as he left the troubled rider to think over what he had just heard.

\-------

"He is all yours." Micchy flinched at his brother's statement and what he had seen happening in that cell for that few days. Takatora paused and took a deep breath. "Micchy. I love you. But you must know. I am a Kureshima And so are you. We have goals that needs us to abandon what we must. If you want to save him, make him yours."

"Prove to me that you are my brother."

\-------

Kouta mind raced as he tried to puzzle out who had betrayed him. That voice he heard before that captured his sister. It could not be Kaito. He was not one who would tell on him. No. Oren? That was likely? Hase? Maybe, but they don't know him well enough to put him in this situation. Baron's team? But they were not....

He was distracted from his musings when the door clicked open again. He was getting used to the blindness. Although he had no idea what the time was, several hours definitely had passed since they last...attacked him.

"Ryoma. If that is you, get the fuck away. Takatora, you too. I don't want to play any more games. None. I don't believe you." 

There was no reply.

"God dammit. I don't care anymore. Just promise to save the people I ask. You promised before. I will stop." Kouta added, his mind still racing with the new information he has. He needed to get out, to solve the mystery that Takatora has planted in his brain. 

The silent observer just watched on. 

The silence caused Kouta to pause in his thinking. Who was standing in front of him? "Who. Who are you?" he asked. He trembled. It wasn't the familiar presence of the two adults. This person was shorter. Almost his height. Who? A hand, smaller than before, caressed his face gently. Smooth lips kissed him sweetly, almost lovingly. Hands ran reverently down his bare back, gentle yet hesitant in his actions. Fingers toyed at his entrance, now rather loose after all that was done. 

Kouta flinched and tensed up in fear. This was different, different from what he had with the two before. This was someone that knew him, maybe even cared for him. Or at least used to care for him. Was this person here voluntarily? Or was it another ploy to break him even more? Whoever that is however, one thing was clear. Kouta took a blind guess. 

"Kai...to?" he asked to both the question of the betrayer and the person in front of him. Kouta knew that by now at least. The hands paused at their roaming and squeezed tighter on a now rather bruised part of his body. 

"No. Okay not Kaito." The hand relaxed, rubbing circles around his back to sooth him and as if to make him feel better.

Kouta sighed. He wasn't getting out of this and he was too tired to struggle anyway. The other was treating him rather well compared to the two others. And he needed that verification right now. He didn't like not knowing who it was, but his body was too used to the simulations to care. The other was definitely trying his best to make him feel as good as he can. Two fingers entered him and probed at the bruised entrance and a slick wet mouth licked what seemed to be the most popular muscle in his body these days. This individual was not as skilled but he wanted to pleasure him. That much Kouta knew. It was as though he was apologising yet not relenting at the same time. This person knew him well, from how he his muscles shifted when he was tense and how to relax him if needed. 

If it wasn't Kaito. Who was this person. But it wasn't, Kouta would know. He knew Kaito's touch. 

Kouta's thinking was brought to a halt as sparks danced across his vision. This person was relentless in making sure he felt good. Kouta relaxed himself and tried to lie down comfortably on the bed. If it was inevitable, he might as well enjoy it. Surprisingly, he when he did so, he was met with firm protests with the other who paused him in his movements. The silent individual planted his hands on Kouta's shoulders shifting his position as if indicating he should sit up instead.

"But...." The other leaned in and straddled Kouta across the lap. Kouta was highly aware now that the other was not wearing any clothing at that moment. 

"Wait. Are you going to...." Kouta was shocked. Usually it was the other way around, wasn't it? Kouta enjoyed it both ways but this was really going all out to pleasure him instead. The other let out a hiss as he slowly lowered himself onto Kouta's length, and Kouta moaned at how tight the other felt, as warm walls slowly engulfed his length. Kouta cried out in pleasure once the other sat himself down again, fully impaling himself on Kouta's. Short quick pants could be heard from the other and Kouta sighed in pleasure as the other moved himself on his dick.

Both didn't last long when Kouta reached his maximum again and climaxed into the tight cavern. 

"Mhhmm ah!" both moans entwined in now rather noisy darkness as deep breathing sounds filled the room. A silent pause came after that and a tired but firm voice cut through the silence.

"...Kouta-san. I am sorry." 

"ah..ha......Micchy? No. NO. Not you......but Mai. How about....."

"Hmm Kouta-san, you do know me very well after all. Yes, Mai. But you are very important to me too. Very much so." 

Kouta flinched and leaned back on the wall. The room was cold, as cold as the small hands that were skittering across his naked torso that was flushed with sweat after sex.

"So cold." he muttered unknowingly. Micchy smiled a sad smile. 

"Yes Kouta-san I am cold. I am as cold as my brother. However, at least I want to protect you, instead of only breaking you."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Kouta-san, my full name is Kureshima Mitsuzane."

A strangled howl rang out through the night. But no one heard it. 

The light that went out that night, used to be so full. so full. A light so strong, brimming with righteous anger at what he believed in. But even the the brightest of lights cannot withstand a force that toys with his mind, heart and values. 

This is a hero, whose light died at the hands of Yggdrasil. 

And the world continues to turn anyway. 

_Realist 1 Idealist 0_

Let the clock tick on.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion conclusion: 
> 
> "Pretty much we can sum up the Yggdrasil arc as Ryouma wants to play with Kouta, Micchy wants to own/dominate Kouta, and Takatora wants to break Kouta."


End file.
